In existing systems, telecommunication rates can be set manually after receiving communication from interested parties. For instance, proposed messages that include rates for various services may be exchanged by the interested parties for entry into a telecom system. The messages must be processed manually, and data on various rates may be updated. However, this approach is cumbersome and slow. Accordingly, an improved system and method for processing message that may include rate information is needed.